Zombie Apocalypse
by xSherlock007
Summary: Quand une invasion de zombie attaque Londres. Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes, le Docteur Watson et l'inspecteur Lestrade pourrons vaincre cette menace? Est-ce qu'il pourrons s'en sortirent vivants? [ Oneshot ]


**Bonjours à tous!**

**Donc ceci est une autre fanfic que je vous propose de lire. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute et j'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture.**

**Rating M: Contient mort de personnage via suicide. Cadavre. Zombie.**

**( Don't like, don't read. )**

* * *

**Zombie Apocalypse**

Le détective consultant du 221b était coucher sur le sofa et regardait le plafond. Son colocataire, lui, écrivait les détails de la dernière enquête.

« M'ennuis… » Gémissait Sherlock Holmes, de son sofa.

John leva les yeux de son ordinateur et soupira.

« Envoie un texto à Lestrade. » Lui proposa John.

« Déjà fait… » Répondu Sherlock.

John soupira encore, puis une idée lui venue en tête.

« Dit, tu veux jouer aux échecs? » Demanda John.

Sherlock leva la tête.

« Tu sais jouer? » Demanda-t-il.

John hocha la tête en souriant.

« J'étais le meilleur de mon école. » Lui dit John en relevant le menton.

« D'accord, on va voir ça. J'ai envie de voir combien de seconds je vais avoir besoin pour te battre. » Ironisa Sherlock.

John fit un signe de tête et partie cherché son jeu d'échec. Il le posa sur la table et mit les pions puis les deux tours et les deux cavaliers. Puis les deux fous et le Roi, suivit de la Reine. Sherlock fit de même avec ses pièces et il regarda son colocataire dans les yeux.

John fit de même et avança un pion. Sherlock fit la même chose et ils jouèrent pendant au moins 10 minutes. Sherlock devait bien admettre que John était quand même doué. Mais en regardant bien il s'aperçu d'une erreur venant de son colocataire. Sherlock avança son fou et fit tomber la Reine de John. Surprit, le blond répliqua en faisant tomber une de ses tours. Mais deux coups plus tard :

« Échec et mate. » Dit alors Sherlock en souriant.

Il se leva et tendit la main à son adversaire. John la serra en hochant la tête.

« Je m'avoue vaincu. » Dit John.

« Tu as bien joué. Bravo, tu as réussi à m'impressionné. » Le félicita Sherlock.

John lui sourit et entendu quelqu'un monter les escaliers.

« Entrez Lestrade, c'est ouvert! » Lui dit Sherlock en laissant John ramasser.

L'inspecteur entra dans le salon.

« J'ai un nouveau cadavre sous les bras. Tu viens? » Demanda Lestrade.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« Je vais rester ici. » Dit alors John en s'assoyant dans son fauteuil.

Ils se rendirent à la morgue et Sherlock grimaça. Il détestait quand Lestrade ne le laissait pas voir le cadavre en premier.

« Anderson ne la pas toucher. » Lui dit Lestrade.

« C'est toi qui l'a emporté? » Demanda Sherlock.

Lestrade hocha la tête. Sherlock regarda la victime.

« Aucun trace de balle, aucune trace d'agression à main armer. C'est comme si la victime avait été… dévoré. » Dit alors Lestrade.

« Nous avons affaire à un cannibale. Regarde toute les morsures sur son visage. Et ce n'est pas des morsures animal, regarde c'est une marque de mâchoire humaine. » Remarqua Sherlock.

Il continua à regarder la victime.

_**Description**__ : Homme dans la cinquantaine. Cheveux gris. Coupe de cheveux de style militaire. Père de famille mais ils sont tous mort dans un accident. Assez musclé. Sûrement un ancien soldat. _

_**Cause de la mort**__ : Hémorragie. Cannibalise._

_**Information**__ : Les tissus de la peau comment à se décomposer. Morsure à la nuque, au nez, aux yeux. Coupure au front._

« Tu comprends ce qui est arrivé? » Demanda Lestrade.

Sherlock du l'avouer, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il secoua la tête lentement. Puis son téléphone sonna.

« Tout va bien? » Demanda Sherlock en répondant.

Lestrade comprit qu'il parlait à John et sourit. Ce médecin avait vraiment changé le cher détective. Sherlock hocha la tête. Puis se tourna vers Lestrade.

« Je dois y aller. Je vais t'envoyer un texto. » Lui dit Sherlock.

Lestrade hocha la tête et lui sourit. Sherlock retourna au 221b. Il entendait des grognements et des hurlements. Il se demanda si John allait bien. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et entra dans l'appartement. Il vue John assis dans son fauteuil, regardant la télévision.

« Zombie… » Murmura-t-il. « Sherlock regarde… »

Sherlock se rapprocha et secoua la tête.

« Il faut les trouvés, mais sans se faire tuer. » Murmura Sherlock en commençant à faire les cents pas.

Il prit son violon et commença à jouer n'importe quoi. Parfois, il jouait des notes à glacer le sang. Parfois c'était des notes douces, parfois s'était des notes à fendre l'âme d'un homme en deux. Il finit par déposer son violon et se coucha sur le sofa et ne bougeait plus. Il regardait simplement les murs.

« La nuit! » S'exclama-t-il. « On nous voiraient si nous y allions, quand le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Nous devons y aller la nuit. J'appelle Lestrade. »

Sherlock prit son téléphone et appela l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard. Il lui expliqua le plan mais ce dernier avait l'air de ne pas trop l'aimé. Il finit par accepter et les deux colocataires se regardèrent. Il ne restait qu'à attendre la tomber de la nuit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le ciel était remplit d'étoile. Sherlock et John marchèrent dans les rues de Londres. Des grognements et des cries se faisait entendre. Puis sortie de nul, des zombies se firent voir. Sherlock et John commencèrent à courir de l'autre côté. D'autres zombies étaient à leur trousse. Ils finirent par arriver à Scotland Yard. Ils prirent la voiture de l'inspecteur Lestrade et les trois hommes se rendirent au 221b Baker Street.

Mais pendant ce temps, les zombies étaient de plus en plus nombreux. L'inspecteur accepta de passer la nuit chez Holmes et Watson et le lendemain Sherlock se rendit au laboratoire de Barts, pour analyser les indices qu'ils avaient, pu ramasser sur le corps de la victime sans visage. Puis Lestrade le téléphone une nouvelle fois.

« Un autre corps a été retrouvé. Je t'envoie l'adresse. » Lui dit Lestrade.

Sherlock se rendit à l'adresse écrite sur son téléphone et grimaça.

La victime était un autre homme. Mais un peu moins vieux que l'autre. Il avait environ trois balles dans le torse et une à la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et tapota la poitrine de l'homme. Aucun signe de gilet pare-balles. Comment pouvait-il avoir survécu à trois balles?

« Qui est-ce qui l'a retrouvé? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Il est à Scotland Yard. Il dit avoir tiré sur cet homme et il n'est jamais tombé, il a donc visé la tête et il l'a tué. Il affirme que cet homme à essayer de lui morde le visage. » Répondu Lestrade.

« Un zombie… donc la seule façon de les tués c'est, avec une balle bien placé dans la tête. » Expliqua Sherlock. « John, Lestrade suivez-moi! »

Ils sortirent dehors et ils s'aperçurent que les zombies étaient très nombreux.

« On va se séparer, essayer de les emportés à un endroit où vous pourrez les tués. Nous devons se débarrasser d'eux. » Leur dit Sherlock.

Ils hochèrent la tête et partir de leur côté.

…

John était poursuivi depuis maintenant 15 minutes. Toute ces année d'entrainement en Afghanistan, faisait qu'il était un peu plus endurant mais quand même. Ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal. Il tourna dans une ruelle et vue Sherlock adosser à un mur. Il le rejoignit. Ils essayèrent de s'enfuir mais ils durent se séparer à nouveaux.

…

Lestrade avait déjà tué environ 10 zombies. Mais d'autres étaient à ses trousses. Il courait encore et encore. Parfois il se retournait et regardait si les zombies l'avaient rattrapé. Voyant que non, il commençait à marcher. Puis en entendant les crie des zombies il commençait à courir encore. Il se demandait comment allait les deux colocataires du 221b.

…

Sherlock poursuivait un zombie quand celui-ci se retourna. Enfin quand _elle_, se retourna. Il voulut sortir son arme mais en regardant sa ceinture, il s'aperçue qu'il l'avait oublié.

« Merde… » Murmura-t-il.

Le zombie en profita pour lui sauter dessus et lui mordre le cou. Elle arracha un morceau de peau mais Sherlock pu répliquer avant qu'elle ne le tue. Il prit une grosse roche qui était par terre et lui fendit le crane. Elle retomba et Sherlock se releva. Il mit une main sur son cou et un liquide verdâtre coula sur ses doigts.

« Non… Pas ça… » Murmura-t-il.

Il remonta le col de son manteau et cacha la blessure.

…

John marchait dans une ruelle. Elle s'emblait déserte mais tellement sombre. Il eut le temps de se retourner et de prendre son arme. Puis un zombie plus grand que lui, lui sauta au cou. John se débâtie mais le zombie réussi à le mordre sur le bras. Un liquide vert coula de la blessure et John comprit tout de suite.

« Bordel! » Cria-t-il.

Les trois se retrouvèrent et discutèrent de ce qui était arrivé. Sherlock et John passèrent par-dessus quelque détail. Mais Lestrade trouvait que les deux hommes devant lui n'étaient plus vraiment pareille. Ils avaient l'air… nerveux. Lestrade retourna au Yard et regarda les caméras pour voir où se trouvaient les autres zombies. Étant seul, Sherlock s'approcha de John sans le regarder.

« John, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Dit-il.

John le regarda, intriguer et inquiet. Il hocha la tête.

« Je… il m'ont… » _Je vais devenir un des leurs._ Voulut dire Sherlock mais les mots ne voulait pas sortir.

Il descendit le col de son manteau et montra sa blessure. John recula d'un pas.

« Tu… mon dieux… Tu l'es as laissé t'avoir! » Cria John en le frappant. « Tu vas devenir comme eux! » Cria-t-il.

Il donna un autre coup de poing à Sherlock et partie au 221b. Sherlock commença à marcher. Puis il vue Barts et eu une idée. Et il monta sur le toit.

John rentra au 221b et s'adossa sur le mur. Il fermi les yeux, pourquoi avait-il frappé Sherlock? Parce qu'il avait eu peur? Parce qu'il se sentait trahie?

« Parce que je sais que je vais le perdre… » Murmura John.

Au même moment, son bras commença à picoter et il se rappela qu'il avait été lui aussi mordu. Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes et il courut dehors. Où pouvait-il bien être?

John décida d'appeler son meilleur ami et celui-ci lui dit qu'il était à Barts. John si rendit et vue Sherlock sur le toit.

« Sherlock que fais-tu là-haut? » Demanda John à travers son téléphone.

« Je vais devenir comme eux… c'est la seul solution. Je suis désolé, John. » Lui dit Sherlock.

« Non, on peut arranger ça! Tu es un génie tu peux trouver un remède! »

« Et si je m'attaquait à toi? Tu as pensé à ça!? Si je descendais et que la transformation commençait? Je ne te veux aucun mal! » Lui répondu Sherlock en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Je… Sherlock ne fait pas cela… Je sais ce que tu ressens… » Murmura John.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir! Je suis vraiment désolé, John. Tu diras au revoir à Lestrade de ma part… Et à Molly… et à Mme. Hudson… Et même à mon frère. Je compte sur toi, John… Je suis désolé… » Dit alors Sherlock.

Puis tout en regardant John, il fit un dernier pas et tomba. John le regarda tomber en criant son nom. C'était fini…

John ferma les yeux et sentie une étrange douleur dans tout son corps. Il tomba par terre et en se relevant il s'aperçue que sa peau se décomposait. Il crachait du sang et il voyait flou… C'était fini pour lui aussi.

Lestrade regardait les caméras et se rendit compte que Sherlock était couché par terre, dans une mare de sang. Il avait sauté du toit de Barts? Lestrade secoua la tête et vue John. Enfin, ce qui restait de John. Il comprit tout de suite. Et prit sa voiture pour se rendre à Barts.

« Greeeeggggg… » Grogna John en voyant son ami arriver.

Lestrade prit son arme mais ne tira pas.

« Tuuuue mooooiiiii… » Gémit John. « Je veux être avec lui à nouveaux… »

Il pointa le corps sans vie de son colocataire et Lestrade hocha la tête. Il leva son arme et fermi les yeux. John sourit pour la dernière fois. Un sourire triste et regarda son colocataire.

Puis Greg Lestrade tira…

**Fin**

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Voici aussi une vidéo que j'ai fais. Sur cette fanfiction. **

** watch?v=0mgazA59jls**

**Merci encore et bonne journée!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
